


Tagaroni

by sweepingdonut



Series: Tagtastical Tagfics [3]
Category: AO3 Tags, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, EADrabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I Don't Even Know, Other, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Try as one might, the tagset will always prevail.
Series: Tagtastical Tagfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Tagaroni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failpail (shamebucket)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



[Curses!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Curses/works)

Yes, [Tags Are Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Tags%20Are%20Fun/works) but [Tags Are Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Tags%20Are%20Hard/works). It's [Not Serious](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Not%20Serious/works) but it [Feels](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Feels/works) [Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Wrong/works) to be [Crying](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Crying/works) over [Silly](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Silly/works) [Sneakiness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Sneakiness/works). [This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/This%20Is%20Not%20Going%20To%20Go%20The%20Way%20You%20Think/works) since [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Love/works) and [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Loss/works) can lead to [Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Destruction/works) but [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/I'm%20Sorry/works), [What Was I Thinking?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/What%20Was%20I%20Thinking*q*/works) The only way out of this tagset is [Breaking the Fourth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Breaking%20the%20Fourth%20Wall/works) with [Crack Treated Seriously](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Crack%20Treated%20Seriously/works) or [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Death/works). 

(Or [Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Smut/works) and [Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2021/tags/Sex/works).)


End file.
